Consequences
by Aleia15
Summary: When you had all the time in the world to live, the consequences of your actions were not something you needed to worry about. When you didn't worry about the consequences, anything was possible. KaienYoruichi, UraharaYoruichi, KaienMiyako


Title: Consequences

Pairing: Kaien/Yoruichi, Urahara/Yoruichi, Kaien/Miyako

Genre: Angst, dark-ish

Rating: PG-13

Summary: When you had all the time in the wold to live, the consecuences of your actions were not something you needed to worry about. When you didn't worry about the consequences, anything was possible.

**Consequences**

The worst enemy to any long relationship, Kisuke and Yoruichi knew, wasn't betrayal. It was boredom.

When you had all the time in the wold to live, the consecuences of your actions were not something you needed to worry about. When you didn't worry about the consequences, anything was possible.

Even fucking someone who should be technically out of bounds.

_"What am I to you, Yoruichi?"_

_"A friend."_

_"Do you allow all your friends to get this close to you?"_

_"Yes, you should ask Kisuke."_

_"Maybe I will."_

_"And have Miyako find out about us? You know what a big mouth Kisuke has!"_

A laugh. A smile that never reached his eyes. A sigh. The slide of skin on skin. Hot breath and rought kisses. Pleasure--such sweet pleasue as she had not known for a long time.

It was all a game in the beginning. A bet. The terms were simple: pick someone you like, seduce them and make them fall in love. Extra points if the chosen one was already taken. Honour mention for a dangerous victim, someone you should never lay a finger on.

She didn't know who was Kisuke's chosen one, but had a feeling she was going to be the winner in that round.

It wasn't the first time they played, and Yoruichi would have been very surprised to know was going to be the last. It was, however, the first time she had taken that big of a risk. It was also the first time she wasn't eager for the game to end.

_"Miyako__, eh? Yes, I don't think she'd take this well."_

_"No, I don't think she would."_

_"But she'll have to find out, sooner or later."_

_"Will she?"_

It had been easy to seduce him, so much it had been no fun.

She was his older sister's friend, and had been a constant presence in their house for longer than they could remember. He had always liked to sit next to her, staring intently at her body and using any excuse to casually touch her, joking about making her a member of their family. They all used to laugh at his antics, knowing there was some truth in them but ignoring it.

A look, a whispered word, and a secret rendevous were all it took for him to fall for it. Had he not been a very skilled lover, Yoruichi would have called the end of the game herself.

_"Unless you're just playing with me, I don't intent to decieve her forever."_

_"I play with everyone."_

_"Ha ha, very funny, Yoruichi."_

_"I know, I'm hilarious."_

But he had been skilled, very much so. Sometimes she wondered if she wasn't drowning in pleasure during those few stolen moments they could be together. It wasn't easy to find the time; obligations, family and their normally busy social agenda didn't leave much time for secret meetings. So when they actually met, it was always frantic and intense. It was clouding her judgement, and she was giving Kisuke too much time to snatch the triumph from under her nose.

This round was hers.

_"I saw you with Urahara-taichou today, I was tempted to go there and tell him to take his hands off you."_

_"Why didn't you?"_

_"Is he also just a friend?"_

_"No, he's actually my lover, my soul mate. We just like to play these games when we get bored."_

_"Coming from you, I would__n't be surprised if that was actually true."_

A smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes either. And more kisses, and touches, and moans. She knew it was time for it to end, time to reveal the big punch line--_ha ha, the joke is on you this time._ But she was unable to do it. The same way she had been unable to do it the previous time. And the one before that.

She had never stopped to think why. Why was it that she could always find a reason to continue that relationship when she had no problems finishing the previous ones? Why she kept finding excuses not to break things with him?

Maybe the joke was on her.

_"You're not going to tell me you are jealous?"_

_"What if I am? Miyako--I love her. I do love her. But you--"_

_"What about me?"_

_"Is this just a game for you? What are your feelings? Do you even have feelings?"_

Did she have them? She knew she did for Kisuke; she always had, and she would always have them. But for him? She liked to think she didn't, that he wasn't different from the ones that had been in his position before.

But she knew that wasn't the whole truth. He was different from the rest.

_"Maybe I do."_

_"You do?"_

_"Maybe. And maybe I just don't know what to do with them."_

_"But Urahara-taichou--"_

_"I didn't lie about that, he is not a simple friend."_

_"So is this a game?"_

_"Not anymore."_

_"Good. It's not a game to me."_

_"I know."_

_"I will speak with Miyako, then. She's out tonight with the Division."_

_"Don't be so quick. I still don't know myself."_

_"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."_

A last kiss. A last laugh. And a smile that finally reached their eyes.

She found out in the morning while she was drinking tea with Kukkaku. Kisuke was the one delivering the news, his usually cheerful face strangely sombre while he explained everything that had happened.

At one point his eyes slid to Yoruichi, who was frozen on the spot, her trembling hand spilling the tea over the floor. She didn't notice.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking her straight in the eye. "Kaien died fighting with honour, and we will all miss him."

His words and look seemed to have a complete different meaning, but she was too stunned to realize at the time.

Kisuke never said anything else, never mentioned that unfinished game, but that was the last time they ever played.

When you had all the time in the wold to live, the consecuences of your actions were not something you needed to worry about.

Or maybe you just had that much more time to regret them.

Fin


End file.
